


The Way You Make Me Feel

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magic Strap, Marihilda, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, fun with faith magic, hilda's canon pink strap, just two gfs adoring each other in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Marianne has a surprise for Hilda, involving faith magic and their trusty pink strap. AKA the Marihilda Magic Strap fic we all deserve.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> There is a frankly disappointing paucity of magic strap fic in the FE3H fandom, given how much everyone seems to like strap content and the fact that magic is canon. Never fear, I am here to help fill that void, pun absolutely intended!
> 
> Huge thanks to my awesome beta reader [purple_bookcover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover). Check out their amazing fic, which also includes a bit of magic strap!

“So sorry that I’m back so late, sweetie! Apparently when you’re second in command and there’s a war, Claude and the professor don’t let you skip the boring evening strategy sessions.” Hilda breezed through the bedroom door looking contrite, as she’d planned to be home much, much earlier to spend the evening with Marianne. The two of them had taken up residence in Hilda’s room at Garreg Mach after they made their relationship official and realized how much nicer it was to wake up next to each other rather than sleep in separate rooms. Technically, Marianne still had a bedroom of her own, but they mostly used it as a craft and storage room and focused on turning Hilda’s room into a cozy home. 

Marianne closed the book she had been reading in bed and padded over to Hilda in her nightgown, cupping Hilda’s face in her hands to warm away the evening chill. “It’s okay Hilda, you’re here now, and I couldn’t be happier to see you.” 

Her radiant smile made Hilda’s heart ache in just the right way. Hilda covered Marianne’s warm hands with her chilly ones and gave her a lingering kiss. “How did I get so lucky, getting to come home to someone as beautiful as you?” 

Marianne’s only answer was to deepen their kiss as she helped Hilda remove her cloak, pressing up against her. Hilda grinned, breaking off the kiss to exclaim “Wow, you must have really missed me! A girl could get used to this!” She wrapped her arms around Marianne’s waist, feeling the warmth of her body through her thin nightgown. “I feel a bit overdressed for this type of welcome, though. Care to help me out?” Her grin grew wider as Marianne began unlacing her corset while trailing kisses down her neck. 

“I have a surprise for you tonight,” Marianne murmured, transferring her kisses to the back of Hilda’s neck as she unfastened her dress. The dress fell to the floor, and Marianne slid her hands over Hilda’s stomach while her lips grazed Hilda’s shoulder. 

“Ooh, I do love surprises! As long as we don’t have to stop doing this.” Hilda leaned into Marianne as she pulled off her boots, leaving her in just her stockings and underthings. They made their way towards the bed, stopping just long enough to finish undressing each other. Hilda tugged Marianne’s nightgown over her head and stared, entranced as always by Marianne’s smooth skin and soft curves. “Look at you, how beautiful you are.” She stepped closer for another kiss, drawing Marianne to her and resting her hands gently on her hips. Marianne leaned into her, and for a few moments they lost themselves in tender, insistent kisses and the soft caress of fingers brushing against naked skin. 

“Wait, don’t forget about your surprise.” Marianne squirmed out of Hilda’s grasp and reached under the bed, pulling out their harness and a very familiar, very pink toy. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Mari, I’m always excited to use that with you, but what’s so surprising about it?” Hilda quirked an eyebrow at her while stepping into the harness.

“Mmm, just wait,” Marianne said cryptically, tightening the straps around Hilda’s body and testing to ensure the toy was firmly in place. She gave Hilda an enigmatic smile, and then her hands began to glow. She ran them over the length of the toy while murmuring some words under her breath, and Hilda’s eyes widened as it started to change, becoming more pliant and glowing with a soft inner light of its own. 

Marianne finished the spell and stood behind Hilda with a glint in her eye, stroking the toy with one hand. Hilda gasped and her mouth fell open. She could feel Marianne’s hand on the toy as though Marianne was touching her directly, and it felt incredible. She had always gotten a bit turned on when Marianne played with the strap while she was wearing it, but this was entirely different. Every time Marianne’s thumb slid over the tip of the toy, it sent a jolt of pleasure through her. 

“Marianne,” she gasped, her breath hitching, “how did you *do* that?” She began to rock her hips in time with Marianne’s hand, eyes glazing over with bliss. 

“It worked! I’m so glad it worked. I, um, Manuela gave me this book after our faith magic seminar a few weeks ago, and said I might find it useful. I wasn’t sure what she meant or why she didn’t share it with the whole seminar until I got back to our room and actually read it.” She gestured with her free hand at the book that she had been reading in bed. “It has a lot of, um, very interesting spells. Including this one.”

“Remind me to thank Manuela later,” said Hilda distractedly, most of her attention still focused on Marianne’s hand. “Actually no, that would be way too awkward. But wait...how does this work, exactly? Can I feel more than just your hand?”

“I think so,” said Marianne softly, “but part of the surprise will be finding out.” She gently pushed Hilda down onto the bed and settled between her legs, licking her lips. Hilda took a shaky breath as she realized what was about to happen. 

“Goddess, Marianne, I don’t know if I can take--oh fuck.” Marianne’s mouth closed around the toy, and Hilda’s brain shut down as she felt Marianne’s lips and tongue slide gently over the tip, followed by a warm, wet sucking sensation. Her hips began moving of their own accord, matching the rhythm of Marianne’s mouth and hand on the strap, and she couldn’t keep herself from moaning with every teasing pass of Marianne’s tongue. She suddenly understood with crystal clarity why guys seemed to like this so much and resolved to stop mocking them for it. 

“Ahh, Marianne...your mouth feels so good…” She could feel the pleasure intensify as Marianne continued to lick, suck and stroke her, her body and the toy growing more and more sensitive to Marianne’s touch. Marianne’s teeth gently grazed the very tip, and Hilda’s hips jerked as she cried out, tangling one hand in Marianne’s hair to urge her to continue. It was almost too much, watching Marianne suck and nibble on the toy with evident pleasure, while feeling every movement of her lips and tongue. Marianne made a humming noise in the back of her throat as she took the toy deeper into her mouth and Hilda groaned as she felt the vibrations travel through the toy. She was sheened in sweat, her chest heaving as she drew gasping, panting breaths. 

Marianne looked up at Hilda with an expression that was equal parts pleased and amused. She slid the toy out of her mouth, face flushed and framed by unruly blue tendrils of hair that had escaped her braid. “I’m glad the spell is working so well. But what I’m really curious about is how it feels when you’re inside me.” She made her way up Hilda’s body, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. 

Hilda drew her into a messy, desperate kiss, murmuring “Goddess, I want that too, even if it kills m--“ Her sentence ended in a whimper as Marianne rubbed herself against the toy. Hilda could feel how soaking wet she was as she slid herself up and down the shaft, coating it in slick heat and making small noises of pleasure at the friction against her clit. She moaned Marianne’s name and let her head fall back on the pillow, mouth open and hands digging into Marianne’s hips. 

They continued to grind against each other, alternating gasps of pleasure with hungry, devouring kisses. Just as the throbbing between Hilda’s legs was growing unbearable, Marianne kissed and nipped her way up Hilda’s jaw to her ear, whispering “I love knowing that you can feel this, but I need you inside me now. And I want you on top.” She rolled onto her back and spread her legs, drawing Hilda between them.

Hilda settled between Marianne’s thighs and slid the aching toy along her slick folds, rubbing the tip against Marianne’s clit until they were both gasping and whimpering. 

“Hilda, please…” Marianne moaned, grasping the toy and guiding it inside her.

The sensation was unlike anything Hilda had ever felt before. She had used her fingers inside Marianne, of course, and it was definitely hot to watch Marianne writhe as her fingers worked their magic, but that feeling was nothing like this. She felt Marianne envelop her, hot and wet and tight and with enough slick friction sliding along her entire length that she thought she might lose her mind. 

Hilda heard Marianne moan as she slid into her, and went still when she was fully inside, gazing into Marianne’s brown eyes with one arm on either side of her head. Marianne whispered her name, and the sheer intimacy of the moment filled Hilda with an overpowering sense of awestruck love. They had done this before, minus the magic, but there was something about being able to feel herself inside Marianne that made everything so much more intense. “I love you so much,” she whispered back, and tried to pour everything she was feeling into a deep, passionate kiss. 

Marianne ran her hands down Hilda’s back, enthusiastically returning the kiss. She started moving her hips, and Hilda gave a strangled moan, overwhelmed by the intensity. She could feel all of the contours and ridges inside Marianne, and began to thrust in time with Marianne’s movements, feeling the ache build between her legs. The thought struck her like a thunderbolt that she could feel exactly when the tip of the toy pressed against the place where Marianne was most sensitive. She angled her hips to hit that spot each time and was rewarded with gasping moans from Marianne, who arched her back and clenched involuntarily around the toy in a way that made Hilda see stars. 

“Hilda...you feel so good...don’t stop…” Marianne wrapped her legs around Hilda’s hips, inviting her to thrust even deeper. Hilda began to fuck her harder as the pressure between her legs continued to grow. Her hips stuttered every time Marianne clenched around her, and she found herself calling out to the woman beneath her in a haze of need and adoration, certain that if there was a goddess, her name must be Marianne. Marianne was crying out too, hands clawing at the sheets as her legs began to tremble. “Hilda I-I can’t...goddess..I’m going to…”

Her legs tightened around Hilda as the orgasm overtook her. Hilda felt her pulsing around the toy buried inside her and utterly fell to pieces, moaning incoherently and burying her face in Marianne’s shoulder as Marianne’s body drew out all of the ache and want that had built up inside her. They clung to each other, writhing and panting as they rode out the intense aftershocks. Hilda could feel when the tension left Marianne’s body, and slowly, gently pulled out and rolled onto her back to catch her breath. 

They lay there gasping for a moment and then Hilda carefully unbuckled the harness and set the toy aside so she could pull Marianne into her arms. Marianne languidly curled into her and rested her head in the crook of Hilda’s neck with a happy sigh. They held each other contentedly, not wanting to break the silence quite yet. 

Hilda was the one to break it first, of course. “Marianne, that was...incredible. I don’t even have words for how amazing that felt. How amazing you made me feel.” She kissed the top of Marianne’s head and softly caressed her back. 

“Hilda, I’m so glad. You made me feel amazing too.” She snuggled closer. “I, um, I wouldn’t mind trying that again sometime. Or maybe even wearing it myself, to see how it feels with the spell.”

“Ooh Marianne, that sounds like a fantastic idea! I can think of so many things I’d like to do to you while you’re wearing it. And even more that I’d like you to do to me.” She grinned and gave Marianne a playful squeeze. 

Marianne’s answering smile stole her breath away. “It’s a date.” She leaned in to give Hilda a tender kiss. “But right now, can I read you a few other things from this book? There are some other spells that I think we might like.”

“If they’re anything close to as great as the spell you just used, I’m all ears! Have I mentioned how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend?” Marianne giggled and Hilda snuggled up against her under the covers to listen to her read, the perfect end to a pretty perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, and also an admin of Marihilda Discord!


End file.
